Meet Me Halfway
by rke
Summary: An innocent game of spin the bottle leads the Slayers to an interesting challenge and the beginning of something more.
1. Meet Me Halfway

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Buffy nor do I intend to collect any profit from this poor excuse for a drabble.

A/N: So my first Buffyverse fic, and it's Fuffy. I'm thinkin' it's set midway in season 3 but other than the characters involved it doesn't relate to any major plot things. Cute, short little game of spin the bottle. For now it's a one-shot, but with some gentle nudging I could continue it. So let me know what you think.

Meet Me Halfway

Buffy smiled, listening to the soft clinking of the bottle as it spun. These past few weeks had been hectic and it felt good to just relax for once.

"I cannot believe you guys talked me into this." Xander's actions didn't exactly support his words as he excitedly grabbed the bottle and took a spin. He watched in rapt attention, along with most everyone else in the room to see where the spinning bottle would finally rest. It slowed and wobbled before stopping, it's tip pointing directly towards a certain blonde slayer.

"Oh, Buffy, that's you!" Willow said, her eyes dancing with amusement, she glanced towards Oz who was smiling as well.

Xander stood to meet Buffy half way, "Have I mentioned the whole slayer fantasy thing yet?" Buffy laughed, "Only four times since we suggested doing this game half an hour ago." She rose to meet him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Nah uh Buffy, it states clearly here in the rules (that we just made up), 'No cheek kissing.' It's gotta be on the lips!" Willow spoke up confidently clutching the scrap of paper that they had ordained the rule book. Buffy rolled her eyes, "Come here you," she said smiling and placed her hands on the sides of his face, bringing him in for a chaste kiss. A chorus of woo's went up and it was Buffy's turn to spin. She grabbed the bottle and gave it a whirl, wondering who she was going to have to have an "awkward friend kiss" with this time. The bottle slowed and stopped in the direction of the stairs. She reached to spin it again when the sound of footsteps caught their attention. A pair a black boots came into view, followed by tight dark blue jeans and finally a white, body hugging, tank-top.

Buffy's mouth formed into a small, 'oh'.

Faith swung around the last of the railing. "Hey B, what's crackin'?" She asked before noticing the bottle on the floor positioned pointedly in her direction. She cocked an eyebrow. "What are you guys, 12?"

"It's spin-the-bottle." Willow spoke up, grabbing Oz's hand.

Faith rolled her eyes and leaned against the staircase, "No kiddin' Red, tell me somethin' I didn't-"

"And Buffy spun you!" Faith and Buffy both looked to each other before snapping their attention back to Willow.

"You gotta be kidding me." Faith said, still smirking.

Buffy still hadn't said anything and was quietly watching her friends banter, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"Come on Faith," Xander said, "it's all in good fun. You know like rasslin' those alligators or something. Y-you could even do it uh, naked! I mean if wanted to." The words had barely left his mouth before Buffy cuffed him on the back of the head.

Faith just laughed, "Naked kissing huh...sounds a whole lot like sex, X-Man, minus the whole penetration part." She watched with a smirk as every single one of the Scoobies fought to hide a blush. "Alright get over it, I'll play your game." Everyone looked from where Faith was still leaning against the staircase, to Buffy, perched on the arm of the couch. The two caught each other's eyes as Faith lazily pushed herself away from her support and swaggered over to the middle of room. She crossed her arms and waited. Buffy smiled tauntingly as she refused to move. Faith rolled her eyes and uncrossed her hands, spreading her arms in invitation. "Ya gotta meet me halfway slayer." Buffy laughed and eventually got up from the couch, crossing over to Faith. "Come on B, give us a kiss." She cocked her head to the side and smiled, placing her hands on Buffy's waist. Buffy's eyes flashed as she laughed and reached out to pull Faith to her. Their lips met, and Buffy felt Faith nibble her bottom lip gently before they both pulled away. Faith grinned cockily as Buffy ducked her head, blushing furiously, before finally meeting the dark slayers eyes with a smile.

"So I'm pretty much starved. B, you up for some grub?" Faith asked, making her way back to the stairs.

"Yeah sure." Buffy replied grabbing her coat. "You guys in?" She turned to the rest of the gang.

"Sounds groovy." Willow piped up.

As they got up Buffy met Faith at the stairs. Faith turned to go up them but was stopped by a hesitant tug at her jacket sleeve. She turned to look questioningly at the blonde slayer. Buffy pulled her back to her suddenly and their lips met in a bruising kiss. Faith eyes snapped open as Buffy pulled away sporting that cocky grin she had learned from Faith herself. Buffy looked to see their friends frozen in place, eyes wide with shock and confusion. She shrugged and sauntered halfway up the stairs before turning back to them.

"Don't forget, I always get the last laugh." She said simply. Her eyes met Faith's in an unspoken challenge and in that moment everything changed. She offered her hand to the other slayer, "you coming?" Faith smirked as she made her way up the stairs and took Buffy's hand, meeting her halfway.


	2. In Too Far

A/N: Hey, so thanks to everybody who reviewed and encouraged me to continue. Here's where I went with it and I hope you like it. Sorry the chapters aren't very long. I just end it where I think it feels right...and when I get tired. grins Thanks also to those who said I've written the characters well. I haven't actually seen hardly any of season three, but I've read episode summaries and things of the like. I'm currently waiting for the torrent downloads to hurry the hell up! Anyway, I digress. Story time...

* * *

Chapter 2 - In Too Deep

* * *

_"Don't forget, I always get the last laugh."_

Faith shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

It had been two weeks since that fateful game of spin the bottle but the feeling of Buffy's lips against hers still burned. Her hand tingled, remembering how the blonde Slayer had so casually grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. Her mind still screamed at her for feeling let down when Buffy's hand slipped from hers, grabbing the car keys off the table - and her heart still ached from watching Buffy slip out the door without the smallest glance back.

Two weeks.

Two weeks of nightly patrol without so much as a word spoken about "the kiss".

Two weeks and Faith had begun to wonder if she hadn't in fact made it up.

An owl hooted from above her, and she glanced up at the black night sky. The tombstone she was leaning against was making her back ache and she reached up to rub her neck tiredly. She thought about pacing...maybe...but she would rather lose an easy fight than lose the damn good pose she'd taken up while waiting for her other half to finish rounds. She wondered idly if she should go look for Buffy, maybe something had happened? Maybe Buffy was tired of the stolen glances and casual touches, that weren't quite so casual. Maybe, Faith sighed to herself, she should give it up. Who was she kidding? Buffy was a mans woman, a beef cake side dish, straight as spaghetti. _"Until you heat it up,"_ Faith thought, chuckling quietly.

A twig snapped nearby and Faith's mouth twitched into a small smile. _"About time Slayer."_

_

* * *

_

_"Come on B, give us a kiss."_

Buffy tightened her grip on the stake as she finished up her rounds.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since she'd been talked into that silly game. That silly game, with it's silly kissing, and silly hand holding...which hadn't actually been all that silly or part of the game. _"But isn't that what it always is?"_ She thought to herself. _"Isn't it always a game when it comes to Faith?"_ She sighed, realizing...she wasn't so sure anymore. She wasn't so sure about a lot of things, but...she knew she didn't have to pretend when she was around Faith. She didn't have to be "The Almighty Slayer", she didn't have to be "Perfect Little Buffy", she could just...be.

_"Ha...B."_ She laughed lightly. _"If that isn't ironic."_

An owl hooted nearby, shaking her from her thoughts.

She rounded the last crypt, slowing her pace when she caught a glimpse of leather shining in the moonlight. A smile crept onto her lips as she watched her counterpart rub the back of her neck wearily. That position couldn't have been comfortable. _"Stubborn slayer."_

She quieted her footsteps as she attempted to sneak up on the younger slayer. She felt a small branch underfoot and before she had time to shift her weight she felt, more than heard, it snap. She cursed herself silently then chanced a glance at Faith. The slayer hadn't moved an inch, save for the tug of a smile on her moonlit features. Buffy sighed and straightened up making her way over to where Faith was perched against the grave.

"You're losin' your touch, B." Faith drawled through the semi-darkness.

"That's not what you said last night." Buffy replied, her innocent smile betraying her words. Faith laughed, knowing that if she went any further the blonde would be blushing up a storm, retreating back home, quicker than you could say,_ "Staked ya."_

"All clear?" Buffy asked, coming up to lean against the tombstone.

Faith spread out her hands and looked around, pointing out the lack of vampires or demons. "Five by five." She said smoothly, finally letting her guard down before sliding to the ground to sit. Buffy followed her lead, leaning against the stone. It was cool to the touch and sent a shiver through her. Faith glanced at her, her eyebrows furrowed, "You cold, B?"

Buffy nodded, "A little." Faith had no response, other than scooting a few inches closer so that their shoulders were touching, offering what little heat she could. A few silent minutes later Buffy shifted. "We should probably get back, before the others start to worry." Faith nodded and leapt gracefully to her feet. She turned back to Buffy, offering her hand, which the blonde slayer instantly accepted. Faith pulled her up and put a hand to her waist to steady her, even so Buffy stumbled into her. Faith chuckled as Buffy ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbled against Faith's hand which was still clasped in hers, hovering between their wildly beating hearts. She glanced up into the dark slayers eyes. The world seemed to melt away as she held Faith's gaze, their faces mere inches apart. Each felt the other's warm breath on their lips, and each fought the rising urge to taste those lips, just once more.

But Faith had always been better at keeping her emotions in check. She swallowed heavily realizing Buffy was gently leaning into her. She tried to regain normal speech, but her voice came out sounding husky and deep. "B...what are we doing?"

Buffy never broke her gaze as she answered.

"I don't know...but I think I'm in too far to stop." Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips finally met and her knees went weak. She felt Faith's strong arms around her, holding her up and even though she was standing defenseless, unprepared in the heat of a very passionate kiss in the middle of a cemetery...she was safe.


	3. Can't Or Won't?

A/N: So...somebody said they'd be my best friend if I continued. ;) ;) haha, jk. Anyway, sorry it took a month to update, I have had finals and auditions for three musicals and time for writing has been sparse. Just wanted to note that on the last chapter I made a very small change to help promote my super awesome Faith/Buffy music video I made. I changed the chapter name to "In Too Far" and also modified the script. Other than that, things are peachy, so everybody should go head ever and check out that video...it's super awesome.

edit - Ok apparently I can't put links in here so this will look weird but just type it without the spaces and it should work out.

www. youtube. com / watch?vnIDFzAapJiY

So, on with the story that I have no idea where it's headed...yay!

Chapter 3 - Can't or Won't?

-Last Time-

"_B...what are we doing?"_

_Buffy never broke her gaze as she answered._

"_I don't know...but I think I'm in too far to stop." Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips finally met and her knees went weak. She felt Faith's strong arms around her, holding her up and even though she was standing defenseless, unprepared in the heat of a very passionate kiss in the middle of a cemetery...she was safe._

Faith broke her out of her trance, resting her chin on the shorter girls forehead. "Seriously though B...what are we doing? Cause we shouldn't be right? We shouldn't be doing this. I mean we're straight!" Faith bordered on babbling, sounding very much like Willow. "Well I think... I am at least...I mean...no, I know I am...but with you..." She trailed off for a second. "And you! You're...?"

"Straight! Of course!" Buffy replied hastily. "I mean...I am...and then...there's you..." They were silent for a time, neither girl quite knowing what to say.

"So...what are we?" Faith spoke up finally. Buffy met her gaze.

"We're...friends...right?" She said slowly. Faith nodded. Buffy watched Faith for a moment, she was struggling with this just as much as Buffy was herself. Buffy had no idea what to think. She broke away from Faith and started pacing. Her thoughts became jumbled, her mind screamed at her to make a decision. She put her hands up to cover her ears, her eyes glistening with frustrated tears, she was about to scream...when she felt those familiar arms envelope her and everything stopped. As she buried her head into Faith's chest, she felt the taller girl chuckle warmly, "whoa, freak out much B?" Her words held no bite, they were actually soothing to Buffy's ears. She sighed into Faith and heard the other slayer do the same.

"See," Faith started, "we can do this. Friends do this, we're friends, it's that simple right?" Buffy lifted her head to meet Faith's gaze. The younger girls brow was furrowed in confusion and worry. Her lips were pouting just the slightest bit, and Buffy was leaning again. Her lips were on Faiths before either of them could do any more thinking.

"It'll never be that simple." Buffy got out during a quick breath before attacking Faith's lips once more.

Faith nodded into the kiss, "I know," she said, reclaiming Buffy's lips. And they went back and forth like that, getting in a word or two at a time.

"We should get back."

Faith nodded, "I know."

"Nothing's changed."

Faith nodded again, "I know."

"We're still just good friends."

Faith nodded once more, "We are."

"We're not together in any, way, shape or form." At this the movements ceased, Faith met Buffy's eyes before letting slide the slightest nod.

"We're not."

* * *

Buffy sat in the library waiting impatiently for Giles to arrive. Her fingers drumming on the wooden table was the only sound in the room; the light taps seemed to magnify as they echoed off the shelves and walls. She sighed heavily and slumped down further in her seat. A few minutes later the sound of shoes clicking down the hall registered and soon after Giles appeared, his nose in a book. He looked up suddenly, noticing the blonde Slayer. 

"Oh, hello Buffy. I wasn't expecting you this early." He closed the book and checked his watch.

"I know," Buffy said, leaning forward, "but I was hoping I could talk to you about the whole, me and Faith slaying together thing."

"You don't enjoy working with her? I thought you two worked rather well together." Giles said, coming to lean against the table.

"It's not that," Buffy spoke up, "it's just..." she struggled to find a good excuse. The truth was she enjoyed slaying with Faith a little too much. "Well I mean, now that there's two of us, couldn't we do more good if we split up? You know, cover more ground?"

Giles seemed to consider it for a moment. "I don't see why not. Have you discussed this with Faith?" Buffy shook her head slightly. "Well perhaps you should talk things over with her first. I'm sure she would be more than willing to-"

"You talkin' about me G-man?"

Buffy's attention snapped to the door as Faith strutted through.

"As a matter of fact we were." Giles responded.

"Well if there were whips and chains earlier in that conversation count me in." She said, a smirk settling on her features. Giles shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Yes, well actually Buffy was just suggesting that you two split up for slaying duties, to ah, cover more ground." Buffy chanced a look at Faith, who was staring right back at her. For a moment her eyes gleamed with confusion before hardening as she retreated back into her self-confidant shell.

"Sounds good to me. That what you want, B?" There it was again, the confusion. Buffy swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Excellent." Giles said, making his way to his office. "I'm sure you two can work a schedule out." He called over his shoulder before closing the door. Silence invaded the library once more. Buffy shifted in her seat a few times before speaking up.

"Listen, Faith I can expl-"

"No B," Faith broke in, "I get it, it's cool."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged. "Sure." They sat in silence once again. Until it was Faith who was shifting uncomfortably. Finally she groaned, "it's just...I've been thinkin' a lot about this, you know?" She started pacing, "and I just...I dunno what this is, but I know that when I'm around you...I get this feeling. Like a buzz or some kind of high or something." Buffy let her eyes slide shut, she knew exactly was Faith was talking about, she felt it everytime the other slayer was around. "You feel it too don't you B?" She walked up and planted her hands of the arm rests of Buffy's chair successfully pining her to it. "Tell me you don't feel it!"

Buffy looked down at her hands. "I feel it." She said softly.

Faith eyes softened and along with her voice. "Does...does it feel good to you?"

Buffy's eyes met Faith's. "It feels amazing."

"So why are you tryin' to rip it apart B?"

Buffy's voice caught in her throat. Faith's lips were just inches from hers. Her deep brown eyes shining with emotion. God, it was all she could do not to just lean forward and...

"No." She said, pushing Faith away and jumping out of the chair. "I can't."

Faith sighed angrily, "Can't or won't?"

Buffy ran a hand through her hair and started heading for the door. "I don't know. Either...or...both. Listen, I'm taking Restfield, that gives you, what...six other choices?"

"You can't stop this B." Faith said approaching her. Buffy rounded on the younger girl.

"Can't I? It's _my _life Faith!"

Faith shook her dark hair, chuckling sadly. "Sometimes it's not up to us." She came up to Buffy, stopping an arms length away. Just out of reach. "Like I said, I don't know what this is but good feelings aren't somethin' that happen to me very often, I'm not about to just let this slip through my fingers...I can't...I won't." Buffy turned and started out the door before stopping to look back over her shoulder.

"Sometimes it's not up to us."


	4. Got You Anyway

A/N: Here we go again, I'm sorry the chapters are so short guys but...well yeah I don't have any excuse. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 4 - Got You Anyway

Buffy coughed slightly, as a cloud of newly dusted vamp fell over her. She smiled to herself.

"Buffy: 5 Vamps-"

She was cut off as a hand gripped her arm whipping her around. Lips met hers as she felt her eyes slam shut.

"Faith," she managed, before realizing the lips pressed against hers weren't the warm, soft lips of Faith she had unwillingly become accustomed to.

"Faith?...Who's Faith?"

Buffy's eyes snapped open.

"Angel! What...what are you doing here? I mean...you're...you're..."

"Dead...yeah, long story." Angel replied, his cold arms wrapping around her. Buffy leaned into him, wanting to hide the storm of emotions washing across her face. How could this be? Angel, was back? The man she'd fallen for, her...first...he was back and...she suddenly realized she didn't know what to feel. There wasn't this overwhelming urge to hold him close, kiss him until the sun came up, keep him with her and never let him go again. Sure there was a nice warm...well...cool, friendly feeling but...not that spark she had remembered. She shut her eyes tightly trying to recall that feeling, the one that made her heart skip a beat, her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't...she didn't know why, and that scared her.

"Anyway, I know you have to get back to slaying but...I just had to see you." Angel continued, oblivious to the silent battle Buffy was fighting with herself. She nodded and looked back up to him, not quite catching his gaze. He leaned down quickly and pressed his lips...his cold lips, against hers and was gone again before she could react. She brought a hand to her mouth, lightly tracing her lips with her fingers, they still felt cold. She shivered, hugging her arms to herself, when she felt it...the slight buzz at the back of her mind and once again she was turned around, lips crashing into hers. This time there was no mistaking who it was. The scent, guys cologne...so sexy. The taste, vanilla lip gloss on those oh so soft lips. And the feel...God, she felt like she was burning up, with Faith's body pressed against her she felt like a fire was slowly making it's way through her veins, so warm. Then she remembered how not five minutes ago, the lips, the hands, the body had been frighteningly cold. She shivered again. Faith bulled back slightly, out of breath.

"You're shiverin' B." She ran her hands up and down the blonde slayers' arms.

"So are you..." Buffy smiled, pushing Faith's hair behind her ears and knowing it wasn't because the dark slayer was cold.

"Yeah, well, runnin' through six cemeteries, stakin' vamps left an' right'll do that to ya." Faith smiled cockily trying to catch her breath as Buffy laughed slightly, resting her forehead against the taller girls. "Got you anyway," Faith whispered, a small cat-like smile gracing her features. Buffy rolled her eyes slightly, "Well I'm gonna say that I've been taken over." Faith face fell slightly and moved to back away, "No," Buffy stopped her, "let's go again."

The grin returned to Faith's lips. "You tell me when, and I'll be taking over." She kissed Buffy again, inhaling her scent, the feel of her small body wrapped securely in hers. God it felt...perfect. She heard Buffy sigh. "I'll won't take that as a sigh of contentment, however much it wounds my ego." Faith said playfully, Buffy smiled, resting her forehead against Faith's once more.

"I just wish I could figure out what this feeling is." She said softly, not meeting Faith's gaze. "It's...confusing."

"Well then let's not make it about feelings B," Faith pulled back from her, looking the blonde slayer in the eyes. "It's just me and you here right? And when I'm with you...I'm good...I...feel good ya know?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow, "I thought you said no 'feelings', and then you go saying you 'feel' good." She said teasingly.

Faith rolled her eyes, "Come on B, you know what I mean." Buffy looked thoughtfully at her.

"Yeah...I do." She said softly.

"So this is Faith?"

Buffy and Faith whirled around, Faith already stake in hand prepared to fight.

"One bad thing about cemeteries B, no privacy." Before Buffy had time to react, Faith had launched herself full on at Angel or what appeared to be Angel. Buffy shook herself out of her daze and rushed up to them trying to force them apart, that's when she saw. "Angelus." She managed to pull Faith off him if only for a second, "Faith, wait!" She tried to explain but Faith had her battle boots on and was ready for some serious slayage.

"That's right Slayer, come out and play!" Angelus taunted before, tackled him to the ground.

"B!" Faith had him pinned for the moment. "This guys too strong and smart for us B. It's fight or flight! We gotta fly girlfriend!" She caught Buffy's gaze, she was trying to find a way to calm down the entire situation but nothing came to mind. At least if they ran she would have a chance to explain Angel to Faith.

"Faith, let's motor!" Faith looked up at her and grinned before landing a solid kick to Angelus head and jumping off him.

"Run towards the street!" Faith called out. Behind them Angelus had staggered to his feet and was already giving chase. "This guy doesn't give up does he?"

Buffy looked back and smiled ruefully. "He really doesn't."

"Well I think I know just the way to solve that." Faith slid a stake out from her sleeve and stopped, she pulled back and threw it towards the vamp with all her might before Buffy could utter a sound. A loud groan accompanied by a puff and shower of dust particles came from somewhere behind them. Buffy slowly turned hoping against hope that Faith hadn't just dusted Angel...or Angelus. Angelus could've been saved! There was a bright light, it hurt her eyes, and her ears seemed to be full of some whooshing static noise.

She turned and saw Faith running towards her, she couldn't make out the words. Faith's body collided with hers, seconds before an earth-shattering collision knocked them both off their feet. Buffy clung on to Faith as they hit the window shield of the car. The tires screeched and the car came to a halt, throwing the two girls off the front end onto the pavement. They rolled a ways still clinging to each other before finally coming to a stop.

Faith groaned as her head hit the pavement, her arms still holding tightly to the blonde slayer laying on top of her. Everything was happening to fast for Buffy. What the hell was that? Did she really just get hit by a car? And Angel! Faith killed Angel! The tears started then and before Buffy could think about what she was doing, her fists were pummeling down on Faith's shoulders. Faith barely reacted, just opened up an eye.

"B what're you doin''?" Buffy felt her strength going out the window, she really had just gotten hit by a car. Still she kept up her abuse of Faith, picking up her arms if only to let them fall back again on the dark slayer. Had her head not been killing her, Faith would've found it amusing, she didn't stop her.

"You killed him." Buffy sobbed out. Faith lazily let an eye drift open to ease the pain.

"Killed who? That vamp? Dusted his ass B, no worries." Buffy sobbed harder and this time actually punched Faith in the chest.

"I loved him!" She screamed at the girl lying beneath her. Faith eyes widened suddenly.

"What? B what are you talking about? That was a vamp! He was gonna kill us!" Buffy quieted her blows before bringing them to a complete stop.

"I know...but I loved him." She collapsed on top of Faith, sobbing gently.

"I'm sorry B, if I'da known. Jesus, Buffy I'm sorry." Faith tried consoling her, softly stroking her hair. If only she'd known. Did no one feel it necessary to inform Faith of Buffy's romantic liaisons with a dead guy? Guess not. She couldn't really be angry, but she felt bad. Crap, she felt like crap. But there was nothing to do about it now, so she simply listened as Buffy's breathing mellowed and she willed the pain in her head to go away.

Then the world came into focus.

"Oh my God, Buffy! Faith!" Who's this guy talkin'? Faith groaned again opening her eyes to one of the last people she wanted to see just then.

"Xander?" She choked out. Buffy lay silent on her chest.

"Yeah...uh it's me...so the ambulance is here and...I mean WHAT were you two DOING running into the middle of the street?" He was getting hysterical, kept pointing to a car with tons of damage. Faith looked at him once more.

"Xander Harris...did you try to assassinate two slayers with your motor vehicle?" She grinned.

"No! No way, I just...you guys...and with the running into the street...what was I supposed to do?" Faith chuckled lightly so as not to disturb the sleeping beauty on top of her, who had in fact gone unconscious. Didn't sound like such a bad idea, let everybody else figure everything out. Faith sighed heavily before letting herself drift into unconsciousness along with her blonde slayer.


	5. Teaser

Cold.

Dark...damp.

And "ouch!" what is that, a stake?

Faith groans as she opened her eyes, preparing for the bright false light of a hospital bed.

-drip- -drip-

Still not quite focusing she feels along her arms.

_No IVs?_

-drip- -splash-

-drip- -splash-

Suddenly her eyes fly open. She sits up on what she thought was a bed, turns out.

_Concrete, bars for windows, leaky walls and ceilings._

"Where the hell am I?"

She'd meant for it to be strong and brash, it came out hoarse...a mere whisper.

_How long have I been in here? Where IS here? Where's..._

_**"Buffy!"**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Hot.

Bright...white...light.

"Ow," a stake shoved up my arm?

Buffy groans as she slowly opens her eyes, hoping to shield them from the blinding sterile room.

-drip- -drip-

She reaches down and touches the IVs hooked up to her.

_I hate IVs._

_-_drip- -splash-

-drip-RIP-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-----

_White hospital, pristine sheets, lofty windows._

_A door opens to her right._

"Buffy, it's me Willow, sit back down how are you feeling?"

_Something's not right._

"Where the hell am I?"

She'd meant for it to be a whisper, slightly hoarse if anything, but it came out strong and brash.

Willow cowered.

"We don't know."

_We don't know? WHERE is here! How long have I been here? Where's..._

"_**FAITH!"**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_


End file.
